Love and Other Indoor Sports
by GeekRyuu
Summary: Bob and Dot are shacking up and learning each other's habits. Bob likes REO Speedwagon. Dot's ticklish. Love and cuddling are involved. That's pretty much it.


****

Love and Other Indoor Sports

****

by Ryuu(karma_aster@yahoo.com)

****

Summary: Bob and Dot are shacking up and learning each other's habits. Bob likes REO Speedwagon. Dot is ticklish. Love and cuddling are involved. That's pretty much it.

Rating: PG-13 for implied sex and the characters living in sin.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own ReBoot or BobnDot. I don't want the nice Mainframe Entertainment legal people to sue me, and I'm not making any profit from this. I also didn't write or record the song "I Can't Fight This Feeling", and all the credit for that goes to REO Speedwagon, which is another entity that I don't want to sue me.

Notes: This was just a quickie to ease the aching hearts of BobnDot fans everywhere. It's sappy, overly romantic, and very cute, so get out now if you don't like that sort of thing. You've been warned. Special thanks go to Meghan for proofreading this. You're the best! 

Feedback, distribution, yadda, yadda, yadda: All comments and critique can be sent to karma_aster@yahoo.com. Flames will be printed out and used for target practice. If you'd like to put this story in your archive, you can sling a request to the same address. 

_________________________________________________________________

Bob had left his boots in the middle of the living room floor again. Dot sighed and picked them up. She'd spent the past two cycles trying to break him of the habit, but she had a feeling it would never take.

She shook her head and smiled. She supposed it was another thing about him that she'd just have to get used to. At least he wasn't drinking straight out of the milk carton anymore.

Dot carried the boots down the hall to their bedroom. Even after a few cycles of living together, she still got a thrill whenever she thought of it as "their" room. She walked in and dropped the footwear on the floor beside Bob's half of the bed that was still rumpled from the previous evening. 

Her cheeks grew warm as she looked over the tangled sheets. _I guess I need to straighten it out sometime, _she thought, reaching down to caress Bob's pillow. She glanced around the room and sighed again, _But first…let's pick up some of this laundry._

***

Dot poked her head into the bathroom, hunting for discarded laundry. The sound of splashing water drew her attention, and she looked up to see Bob's outline silhouetted against the shower curtain. He was singing enthusiastically, if somewhat off-key.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer…and yet, I'm still afraid to let it flow…" he crooned, "What started out as friendship has grown stronger…I only wish had the strength to let it show…" There was a splash, and the words became garbled by the running shower.

Dot clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Bob was a shower singer? How had she missed that?

"Even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight…you're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night-"

A small, fond smile crossed Dot's lips as she leaned back against the sink to listen. He sounded happy. Other people might describe Bob's singing as off-key cacophony, but she could think of few things she'd rather hear more.

***

Bob scrubbed shampoo into his hair. He sang loudly, secure in the knowledge that no one could hear him.

"I can't fight this feeling anymore…I've forgotten what I started fighting for," he sang, ducking under the stream of water. "It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars forever…" The rest of the words were lost in a series of watery gurgles. Finally he came up for air, fumbling for the bottle of conditioner. "And if I have to crawl upon your floor…come crushing through your door…Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore!" He began working the conditioner through his hair. "My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you…I've been running round in circles in my mind." He wondered if Dot would be flattered or annoyed that this verse always reminded him of her. "And it always seems that I'm following you, girl…cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find…" 

He had to admit, having his hair short again was a lot less of a hassle. It took less time to wash and didn't tangle nearly as much. "And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight…you're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night." He leaned under the stream again to rinse the conditioner from his hair. "And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might…and I can't fight this-" the rest of the words were again drowned out by the water.

***

Dot had managed to fight off her giggles, but still grinned at Bob's singing. He really was adorable most of the time, she reflected. Not that she was going to tell him that. She had a feeling he might take it the wrong way.

Bob reached the last line of the song, belting it out soulfully. There was a moment of silence before Dot burst into applause. A startled yelp sounded from the shower and something crashed to the floor as Bob reached out and yanked the curtain aside.

Dot laughed. "Nice pipes, Bob."

He glared. "Dot! Knock first! I'm _naked_!"

She shrugged, laughing harder. "Well, you didn't seem to have a problem with being naked around me last night."

He blushed a deep purple. "Uh…that's not the same thing."

She tilted her head to one side in a mock-thoughtful posture. "That's true. You certainly didn't seem to be _singing_ much then…"

He shook his soaking wet head with a sigh. "You're evil, you know that?"

Dot giggled. "But you love me anyway."

He rolled his eyes and stepped from the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack and wrapping it around his waist. "Yeah, I guess I do." Then he gave an evil grin and lunged for her, grabbing her up in a huge, enthusiastic hug.

"Bob!" she yelped. "You're getting me soaked!"

"Consider it payback," he replied, his eyes dancing wickedly.

Dot squirmed in his arms, trying to pull away. "Oh…I'm gonna get you for this!" 

She felt his fingers making their way to the ticklish spot in her side and stiffened. "Bob, don't you da-ACK!" She struggled half-heartedly to escape between bursts of laughter.

"Surrender?" Bob said, his grin widening.

"You d-don't fight fair!" she gasped through her giggles.

"Against you? I'd never win if I did!" he said, bending to kiss her. She responded eagerly, causing several very interesting moments to pass in the lives of the two sprites before they came up for air.

"Dot?" Bob gasped.

"Mmm?" she replied, snuggling against his chest.

"Should…should I take a cold shower now or can we, uh-"

He felt her nod. "I think we should adjourn to the bedroom," she agreed.

***

Dot curled into the curve of Bob's arm, feeling his fingers run lightly over her bare hip. She smiled, her thoughts hazy with afterglow, and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"That was incredible," she whispered.

His hand moved to caress the side of her face. "It is always is, with you," he replied, his voice husky.

"Bob?"

"Yeah?"

Her hand idly explored his side. "I love you."

"I know." His fingers traced the outline of her lips. "I love you, too."

"I'm glad we finally got here," she said, softly.

"Here? Well, it wasn't too far from the bathroom-"

Her quiet laugh interrupted him. "Bob, that's not what I meant."

"I know," Bob said again, putting both arms around her and drawing her closer. "But I always knew we'd get here." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "This was the way it was supposed to work out, I'm sure of it."

"I'm not going to argue with that logic," Dot answered, her voice sleepy. He gently settled her against his shoulder and pulled the covers over both of them.

"Get some rest," he murmured. "I'll keep an eye on things."

Dot nodded. "Mmm…good idea." She snuggled into a comfortable position, resting a hand across his chest. "I love you, Bob," she repeated. 

Bob held her until her breathing gradually slowed into a deep, even rhythm. A slow smile touched his lips as he glanced around the darkened bedroom and back to the slumbering Dot who made a warm, compact bundle against his side.

"I love you, Dot," he whispered, leaning back into the pillows and putting his hand over hers. He relaxed into sleep, thinking, _This is perfect…everything is finally perfect._


End file.
